<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>正义 by Kkkkkkkalfka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990885">正义</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka'>Kkkkkkkalfka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Night Of (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkkkkkkalfka/pseuds/Kkkkkkkalfka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>依旧是搬运，算是罪夜之奔结局续写。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nasir khan/freddy knight</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>正义</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>他过得并不好。<br/>纳西尔·可汗和杀人犯已经划上了等号，每个人都知道“无罪释放”与“清白无辜”是两个概念，尤其是由于安洁雅事件重新掀起的社会对穆斯林的偏见，像是被强行镇压在先前平静和谐的表层之下的不满骤然被点燃。每个人都高举着“伸张正义”的牌子，孩子们向他吐口水，成人们只会撇开目光，迅速的走远。火星发出尖锐的嘶鸣，沿导火索飞速向前，最终将那层摇摇欲坠的、无力苍白的书写着风平浪静的表象吞噬，舆论和攻击几乎是一边倒，无论是审判之前，或是之后。<br/>尤其是这样一个曾经被指控一级谋杀和性侵的男人，无论先前的他如何的聪明懂事和给人以完美的第一印象，那个眼睛总是亮晶晶的好学生永远的消失了。<br/>斑比死在了阴暗的角落里，它瞪着眼睛渴求着不远处的光亮。在完全独立于光明的另一套体系中，辛巴在血泊中站直了身体，它昂起了头。<br/>他的手里未曾拿捏人命，他背负的十字架原无罪孽。一个派对之夜，一辆偷开的车，一位漂亮的姑娘，一瓶翻倒的药，一杯极烈的酒，一把染血的刀。<br/>一个阴差阳错被毁掉一切的男孩。<br/>我们更愿意称他为男孩，他还未真正涉足社会，残酷的现实便已经让他永远无法翻身。<br/>他未曾犯罪。<br/>他成为了罪犯。</p><p>纳兹已经无法融入这个社区了，大家都心知肚明，接连的巴基斯坦出租车司机遇袭事件实在像是试图在他们绷紧的神经上弹奏乐曲。所有人都将他看做是“侥幸逃脱了法网的恶魔”，他们憎恶他，辱骂他，唾弃他，没有人愿意和他说话，并且几乎没有地方愿意接纳一个诞生出“如此残暴而毫无人性的谋杀者”的家庭中的任何成员工作与学习，更何况他本身。<br/>以及他的毒瘾。<br/>纳兹坐在床上，对面是他已经熟睡的弟弟。他借着窗帘缝隙里渗入的幽暗光线，垂着脑袋打量手指上的单词。<br/>“SIN.”<br/>他何罪之有，只是在错误的时间做出了错误的选择。<br/>“BAD.”<br/>他何坏之有，只是被潜藏在社会安平下的残酷真相逼成了这副模样。</p><p>隐隐绰绰的光线里他的喉结轻滚，纳兹舔了舔自己的嘴唇。</p><p>后来斯通先生还联系过他，也将他约出来谈过那么几次，无非是劝他放下过往，继续活出自己该活的样子。<br/>纳兹低低的发出了声笑，像是自嘲，更像是溺水的人放弃挣扎后无力的沉没。<br/>他可以忘记，但人们不能，这个社会会永远记住那些不属于他的罪恶，并加诸他身，借此获得“伸张正义”的快感，丝毫不在乎被他们套上了绳索的人是否真的无辜。他被他们的故事套牢了，像是永世不能翻身。</p><p>有的时候他会想到弗雷迪，那个声名显赫的拳手——那个只手遮天的混蛋。<br/>他的确是个混蛋，在雷克尔这个归属于他的地方，不知道多少性命就此消逝。但对纳兹来说，他救了他——尽管在那同时，他毁了他。<br/>他又开始觉得喉咙干渴了。<br/>早先被自己用剃刀剃的平平整整的脑袋上已经冒出了层粗短的发茬，他抬手摸了摸自己下巴的胡渣，起身披上了外套。</p><p>天知道条子们为什么恰好在这一天突袭了这个酒吧——或者说，一个巨大的毒贩据点，瘾君子们吞云吐雾，在震耳欲聋的音乐声中将自己送上极乐巅峰。<br/>纳兹不一样，他喜欢安静，那让他想起那个漂亮的姑娘和他们在桥边度过的时光，还有，或者说大部分时候，那个教会他这些的男人。<br/>被按在地上的时候，纳兹的脑子里竟然没有半点慌乱，甚至潜意识中，一丝甘甜的欣喜固执的霸占着一席之地。<br/>“我会被送到雷克尔吗？”<br/>他坦白了所有的罪行，这半年里他忙着倒卖毒品，凭借着他在监狱里学会的那些，潜藏在光明之下的社会体系倒是很乐意接纳这样一个愿意全身心贡献自我的聪明人，虽然人们厌恶他，但他良好的商科背景实在不容忽视，贩卖毒品、走私枪支……很快可汗先生便不用再挪用家里的钱来供养他这破财的爱好，甚至还小赚了一笔。<br/>“认罪？这会给你带来几乎长达终生的监禁。”<br/>换了个分局，换了批人，流程倒是较上回精简了很多。雷克尔的狱警们还记得这位居住时间算不上长的杀人犯先生，他们的眼里却是意料之内的波澜不惊。<br/>“总会有熟悉的面孔回来。”<br/>打开狱门的先生如是说，一身肥肉藏在警服下面，像是念诗般背诵着每回有新犯人送来他都将重复的那段话，他认出了纳兹——每个人都能认出他，这个残忍杀害了花季少女却被无罪释放的禽兽。<br/>“好久不见，可汗先生。”</p><p>那段日子改变了他，或者说，让他重生。<br/>他不知道自己该怎样看待弗雷迪，也不知道自己该如何面对。<br/>纳兹捏着弗雷迪先前留给他的那本书，他的拇指摩挲着书脊，那上面写着——“野性的呼唤”。<br/>追随野性吧。纳兹想。他拉上了被子，阴差阳错，他又被安排到了先前被烧过的那张床。</p><p>他知道弗雷迪在看着他，鬼知道他们俩在闹着什么脾气，他总是装作自己看着一切，像是最初那个显然是被我们的监区头头派来的下属教他的那样，但又像是从来没什么能入他的眼。他知道这个地方有人蠢蠢欲动，在那些阴暗的角落里，野兽们亮出了它们的獠牙。<br/>所有人在等的只是他们老大的一个指令，宣告保护，或是放任自流。<br/>一切看上去都是那么平静，但实际上谁都明了，这片看似无波的海面下藏着怎样的滔天巨浪。</p><p>那是一个阳光不错的中午，正是享用午餐的好时候，有人用不知哪来的餐刀划破了纳兹的后腰。<br/>所幸，伤的不是很重。他被送去包扎，他隐瞒了凶手的身份，事情变得一发不可收拾。<br/>弗雷迪没有说什么，他表现的像是没有这个人的存在，每天在台阶之上做着自己的事，仿佛他们从未认识过，也从未有过交集。当然，现在的他与活动范围仅限于地面楼层的纳西尔·可汗的确不会有什么交集。<br/>不知为何，纳兹的潜意识总是阻止他踏上那个台阶，他知道当他提出需要，弗雷迪必然是会点头的。他不知道为什么，但他就是有那样的自信。<br/>但他无法强迫自己踏上那个台阶，他想起走进电梯时身后疯狂砸在沙袋上的拳头，想起无数个夜晚的烟雾缭绕中他们吻过对方的唾液，或是沉默的棋局与尖锐的刺青，他想起自己对弗雷迪说的最后一句话。<br/>“我不相信你。”</p><p>睡前在被子里摸出碎玻璃已经不是什么新鲜事了，他愈发小心翼翼，但天意总不遂人愿，事态愈演愈烈，最为激烈的冲突终于在浴室爆发。</p><p>三个男人将他堵在了角落里。</p><p>在纳兹被婴儿油混合的热水灼伤了手臂和大腿后，那三个家伙将因疼痛而蜷缩的像个婴儿的他按在了墙上。<br/>显而易见，他们想走后门——尝尝这个曾属于弗雷迪的男人究竟是什么味道。<br/>但他们不知道，哪怕是弗雷迪自己也没有品尝过。</p><p>他们也不知道，这个总是呆在二楼沉默着的黑人在暗中观察着一切，他在等待，像是纳兹知道他一定会满足他的需要，他相信纳兹总有一天会跨过心里那道——用他的话来说——娘兮兮的坎，再次搬进他隔壁的房间。<br/>但他沉不住气了。</p><p>三个被婴儿油灌满了食道的可怜人在地上痛苦的翻滚着，目送着他一手调教出的好罪犯被送去处理伤口，这个看上去并不那么好脾气的男人打开了热水。</p><p>他自作主张的让人把纳兹的东西搬进了自己的房间，他的床足够大——足够容纳两个成年男人置身其上，就着细碎的白色粉末蒸腾而成的烟雾，翻滚狂欢。<br/>床边的桌上摆着盘葡萄，半开的抽屉里零散塞着银色的锡箔，打火机看上去是新的，小袋粉末和药丸塞满了未被光线填充的地方——显然，纳兹不在的时候，他又有了新的门路。<br/>其实纳兹在他的“事业”里从来都不是什么不可或缺的角色，这个还在成长中的大男孩明白这一点，所以他不相信。<br/>那时的他已经不会相信任何人了，也不再渴求被任何人相信。连他的母亲也认为他是头禽兽。</p><p>纳兹被送回来的时候走路仍有些困难，但他坚持着全凭自己一瘸一拐的踏上台阶，扶着扶手，缓慢的去向那个房间。浴室里的三具尸体将以扭曲的姿态迎接明早的阳光，然后被套上袋子，永远的运出这个独立在光明之外的地方。<br/>纳西尔看着他眼前这个视性命如儿戏的男人，什么都没有说。</p><p>后来安洁雅案件的真相终于浮出水面，对他发出指控的警探和检察官到底还是在彻底沉心于高尔夫球场和陪伴孙辈前坚守了他们的良知。于是饱受冤屈的纳西尔重新被社会接纳，群众们高喊着“正义永不缺席”的口号，质疑着司法机关的公正性，替他洗刷罪名——在他早已经不再需要这份诚意之后。<br/>那个叫雷蒙德的家伙以为他逃脱了一切，却没想到天网恢恢。正义迟到了，它到底是没有缺席。<br/>但迟到的正义究竟还有没有它原先存在的意义。对纳兹来说，一切都不重要了。<br/>他双臂交叠，放任自己的体重压在看上去已经有些年岁的栏杆上，那个新来的家伙被安排在了第二张床——兴许所有跟安洁雅有关的人都得睡那张床。<br/>仅仅是第一天的晚上，雷就得到了他的第一次赎罪。周遭那些虎视眈眈的家伙把湿漉漉的阴茎拍打在他的脸上，冷笑着捅进他的屁股和嘴里。他被这自成一套的司法系统给打上了标签，他的罪名已经宣判，没有人在乎这一切，这个监狱里的人们或是冷眼旁观，或是置身其中。<br/>“你知道，这原本是你要经历的事，对吧？”<br/>天知道弗雷迪从哪儿弄来的酒，他装作看不见纳兹的摆手推辞，把杯子塞进了他掌心。</p><p>“敬正义。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>